Studying French
by sosha20
Summary: Kurt helps Blaine study, but the ex-Warbler gets distracted


EDITED

* * *

><p>A week; one week, until that huge French test and two more until the results are in, telling if he passed or failed…but he just couldn't focus on what his boyfriend was trying to teach him, because all he could think about was the way said boyfriend's lips looked when he spoke in that beautiful language for which he, himself, had no talent; the way his eyes lit up, as if saying just one word in French made everything completely enjoyable; the way his voice sounded with that impeccable pronunciation.<p>

They were at school, in the library; textbooks, notes, and dictionaries spread all over the table. Blaine didn't know for how long they'd been there, but it must have been a while—no one else was in here, not even the librarians.

Alone…they were completely alone…which meant that if he wanted to kiss those wonderfully soft looking lips he could do so without having to be too careful. The ex-Warbler couldn't stop the goofy smile traveling across his mouth, nor could he stop the small chuckle from escaping.

And it was that chuckled that made Kurt look up to see his boyfriend gazing at him and not his notes. The countertenor sighed, there was no way Blaine was going pass if he didn't focus; this was the same problem they'd had at Dalton after getting together: Curly-Top was more interested in _watching_ his tutor, tutor him. It hadn't even been ten minutes since last time.

_I'm not having this, you're going to pass, damn it!_ He clapped his hands loudly, feeling less annoyed when Blaine snapped out of it.

_"Concentrez-vous!"_

The younger boy blinked a few times, not quite understanding due to the haze he was coming out of, but by the way those glasz eyes were looking at him, he knew he'd been caught staring…again. He smiled sheepishly and turned to look at the book in front of him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kurt shaking his head and move papers around; trying to find the right set of notes.

_"Traduis ça,"_ he handed over a printed French paragraph.

The shorter of the two took the paper and read what was on it aloud—first in French, stumbling a few times, then again in English, stumbling more than a few times. Kurt nodded and told him to do it again, that he'd help this time if he needed it.

Twenty minutes of listening to and watching his boyfriend later, Blaine couldn't take it anymore—he just _had_ to kiss him…

_"Okay, maintenant essaye-mmph!"_

…so he did; they were breathless when they parted.

_"Blaine, tu as besoin d'étudier-ah!"_

Stupid boyfriend and his stupid boyfriend mouth; they weren't going to get anywhere because those lips on his neck were just too distracting.

"English, darling or I may never pass," Blaine mumbled into the older boy's neck before nipping again—just below the ear, where he knew it drove Kurt crazy.

_"Le but c'est...d'apprendre...le Français ! J'ai besoin de-mmm!"_

Good thing he had so many scarves, by tonight that would bruise.

_"Arrête ca, mon stupide chéri!"_ He twisted his face away when said idiot tried for another kiss, _"reviens a tes bouquins!"_

Sighing, Blaine backed off, but only to pack everything up. He pointed to his watch in answer of his beloved's confused glare; it was getting late and both had to be home. Giving a sigh, Kurt nodded wordlessly and stood, he'd put the books back while his obnoxious boyfriend gathered all the papers they hadn't finished looking through.

Hand-in-hand they walked out to the parking lot, separating only because their cars were in opposite directions.

"I'll be better tomorrow, I promise," the curly hair boy vowed, when his lovely brunette refused to give him a goodbye kiss. Those gorgeous blue-grey-green eyes narrowed, reading him, but eventually they rolled and closed invitingly—_yeah, sure you will._

Needless to say, Blaine took the invitation. It was chaste and didn't last very long, but they were still breathless when it ended. Kurt chuckled slightly and, feeling a bit vengeful, leaned in closely to his boyfriend's ear.

_"Tu ferais mieux d'étudier bébé,"_ he practically growled the words, his deep voice sending shivers up the other boy's spine. He pulled back and smirked, chuckled again, before turning to walk to his Navigator, swaying his hips purposefully in that way he _knew_ made his boyfriend's knees weak and have extremely un-dapper thoughts.

_"Oh punaise…"_

* * *

><p>The end =D Okay, a few things:<p>

1.) I don't speak French, everything I got from a friend.

2.) Translations: 

_ _Concentrez-vous!_ - Focus!  
><em>

__Traduis ça_ - Translate this  
><em>

__Okay, maintenant essaye-mmph!_ - Okay, now try—mmph!  
><em>

__Blaine, tu as besoin d'étudier-ah!_ - Blaine, you need to study—ah!  
><em>

__Le but c'est ... d'apprendre ... le Français ! J'ai besoin de-mmm!_ - The point is...to learn...French! I need to—mmm!  
><em>

__Arrête ca, mon stupide chéri!_ - Stop it, my stupid darling!  
><em>

__Reviens a tes bouquins!_ - Get back to your books!  
><em>

__Tu ferais mieux d'étudier bébé_ - You'd better study, baby  
><em>

__Oh punaise…_ - Holly shush..._


End file.
